Numerous information gathering devices have been invented to sense or measure a material or physical property near or within a object. These devices are usually hand-held and are commonly used to aid individuals working in the construction and home improvement industries. Some examples include nail detectors, stud finders, levels, protractors and tape measurers. These devices have evolved from simple mechanical devices using a magnet, spirit level or linear scale to more sophisticated devices utilizing a multitude of electronic sensors, impulse radar and even laser light. Hand-held devices now exist that can perform multiple functions incorporating a stud finder, level and laser ruler all in one.
When using these devices it is usually necessary to record the information gathered from the device onto the surface on which the measurement took place. The process of the transference of information from the information gathering device, which may include a sensor, range finder using laser means, sonic means, or other means of generating information, to the surface of the object by making a mark on the object can be time consuming and can be subject to inaccuracies. This process of transference of information becomes even more of a challenge when different types of information from different sensors located within the same information gathering device need to be transferred to the surface.
The current methods of marking for these information gathering devices fall into a few categories. The first and oldest is taking a pen or pencil and marking by hand. This allows for an unlimited variety of information to be transposed, however, accurately locating the information can be a problematic. For instance in the case of a level, trying to hold a long level with one hand and drawing a smooth line along the edge with your free hand usually ends with the level moving and the individual drawing a curved line defeating the purpose of marking a level line. Improvements to this marking technique have been made by securing the level with added frictional surfaces or clamps. While these improvements can increase the accuracy by better holding the level in place, the added act of clamping the level adds a new level of complexity to the transference of information to the object surface. In yet another case where the information gathering device includes a sensor, the sensor is usually located on the base of the device. In order to mark a measured location, the user may need to pick up and move the device in order to place a mark where the sensor measured it. This obviously leads to inaccuracies in placement of the mark.
In an attempt to improve upon the free hand approach to information transference, information gathering devices have added marking slots. These slots or holes in the device housing allow the user to guide the pen or pencil to a specific point. This can reduce inaccuracies by more accurately guiding the writing instrument to a measured point. A marking slot in the housing can also allow the user to make marks under or within the perimeter of the information gathering device housing, eliminating the need to remove the device from the measured surface to make a mark. This approach of guiding the writing instrument to a marking slot helps improve accuracy and can allow for marking within the perimeter of the information gathering device, but it still requires the use of both hands.
A second category of marking information involves the use of a marker attached to the information gathering device. This type of marking system usually takes the form of a pen or sharp pointed pin that is attached to the information gathering device. This pen or sharp pointed pin marker is activated from the top of the device. To mark, the user must lift a finger from the device housing and reposition it on the marking activation button to depress or pull on the marker. One must push down or pull on the button, which acts to move the pin until it protrudes from the bottom of the device. It is awkward and difficult to hold the information gathering device steady while moving the finger to activate the button. Not all users of such devices have large hands and wide/finger spread to not only reach the button but then activate it. The resulting point mark transferred to the surface may be so small that the user cannot find it once they have marked a location and moved away from that surface to obtain another tool such as a drill or hammer, and revisit the same wall. This button activated pen/pin approach also does not work well on certain information gathering devices such as a level where marking a line is what is really important.
Except for the case of the user explicitly writing on the surface with a marker, none of the approaches to marking described above actually transfer intelligent or multiple types of information to the surface. The trend in hand-held information gathering devices is to provide more sophistication with multiple types of information measured. For instance, hidden object sensors now are able to sense wood, metal and live wires behind a wall. With such devices that may use multiple sensors to detect multiple materials, there is a need to be able to intelligently mark the sensed information about each material on the wall, not make just a simple point mark. Integrated devices that include a stud finder, laser or sonic measurer and level all part of the same information gathering device would benefit from a marking system that could indicate information about any one of the sensed or measured parameters that this device is capable of detecting. Digital read outs are now being incorporated on levels, tape measurers, etc. The ability to transfer such alphanumeric information to a surface would be of great value.
While existing inventions provide for simple marks from information gathering devices, the process of making these measurements and marking the object is still awkward, inefficient and subject to inaccuracies. In general, no method or apparatus has been developed to provide intelligent marking from multiple sensors.